Reading About Percy's Life: The Lightning Thief
by Reining3
Summary: Yes, I know one of your standard the gods read the series stories. This is different though. Nico/Percy in that order. Slight OC. There may be limes/lemons in the future, but I'll seperate them as seperate oneshots.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Your Children

So, here's my first Percy Jackson and the Olympians story. Also, my first Nico/Percy story (in that order). I am seriously smitten with this pair, so the only way that I'll be writing some PJatO fics is if it has some Nico/Percy or Percy/Nico in it.

So, yeah I know. There are a ton of these kind of fics out there, but this is different I assure you. I'm actually taking some time to plan this out. Updates might not be as fast as they would normally be on a free schedual, but I will update as soon as possible. I will be going through the whole series and The Demigod Files. Just to put that out there. I'll try my best to make it a daily update kind of thing.

**Summary:** Yes, I know one of your standard the gods read the series stories. This is different though. Nico/Percy in that order.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or it's characters

**Inspiration:** 'Nightmare' by Avenged Sevenfold

* * *

-**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Reading About Percy's Life: The Lightning Thief**

**Chapter 1: Meet Your Children…Aren't You Proud?**

-**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**Mt. Olympus  
****The Main Hall  
****July 23, 1950  
****1:32 PM**

The gods and goddesses were in the Main Hall talking about future plans. Poseidon suggested that he could go and start cleaning the ocean of it's pollution. They had started debating on different ways to do so without questions being raised by mortals. Suddenly there was a bright light. The gods and goddesses had to look away. When the light had died, they looked back and sitting on Zeus's lap was a pile of books held together by twine with a letter sitting on top. Zeus took the letter and began reading it out loud.

_Gods and Goddesses of Mount Olympus -_

_These books are vital. Read them, as they contain knowledge of what is to be expected of the future. The events that occur in the future could not have been predicted by the War God or the Goddess of Wisdom themselves. You have been warned._

_- The Fates_

_P.S. - Expect some of your children to appear from the future. They will help you try to understand what this means for the Olympians of the future. Listen to what they have to say. They are not ones to lie._

The Olympians looked at each other, somewhat wary and confused.

"Can someone please repeat what Thunderhead just read?" Ares said.

Athena blinked, "I believe the Fates gave us these books to read for the benefit of the future. Apparently our children from the future will also be here to help us understand what is yet to come."

"I meant in English, woman!" Ares shouted. He was beginning to get frustrated. Must his relatives speak like that? Hermes cleared his throat.

"We read the books the Fates gave us, listen to our children from the future, and change some stuff to help make our lives more…satisfying." Ares looked blank for a second.

"Oh. Well, then shy didn't you say so in the first place?" Everyone rolled their eyes. Zeus looked grim.

"I suppose we should…invite Hades then?"

No one answered. Zeus sighed. He contacted Hades. Hades erupted from the shadows in the corner of the room. Hera yelped. Everyone looked at Hades warily, expecting him to explode with anger. Hades looked around for a couple of seconds. Once he realized where he was, he looked at Zeus and gave him one of his famous death glares. Saying that Hades was aggravated was an understatement.

"Why on my name did you bring me here, _Zeus_?" he said Zeus's name with an added venom, "I was in the middle of deciding what the punishment should be for one of the murderers I've had Thanatos hunt down for years. This _better be important_," he said the last part in a deathly whisper.

Everyone, including Ares, shuddered and winced in fear. Poseidon raised his hands in surrender and began telling him about the letter and the set of books from The Fates. By the time he was done, Hades sighed. He walked over to where there was an empty spot in between Zeus and Poseidon. A black throne with bones for arm rests and shadows circling it appeared, and he collapsed in it looking exhausted.

"Fine fine, I believe you. Only because I know the Fates, and that sounds like something they would do. So, when are the _children_ suppose to come?" Zeus looked down at the books, thoughtful for a minute.

"I believe they-" however, he got interrupted by yet another blinding light. By the time the light faded, five young adults were in the center of the circle. All five of them looked around the room, confused. "…are here," Zeus finished. The five then looked at him.

"Ah, so…you must be the ones that the Fates were sending."

The five still looked confused, all except for one. That person also held a look of wariness.

The person was skinny and pale, a paleness that could compete with Hades. He had shoulder length black hair that was just as black as darkness itself with blood red tips. His hair was somewhat spiky, yet was still able to fall flat. His bangs covered his left eye. He had obsidian black eyes rimmed with an icy steel blue. He wore black eyeliner, which helped intensify the blue. He had two visible piercings: one right lip ring and one left nose ring. He wore a slim fitting black t-shirt and a brown and tan fur lined bomber aviator jacket. He also wore black skinny jeans. Attached to his right belt loops where three chains: one overlapping two smaller ones. Attached to his left belt loops was another smaller chain. All of these chains were silver in color. Also attached to his back belt loops were two chains overlapping and crossing in the back going down to his knees.

He wore a black leather belt with a skull belt buckle. He wore black leather combat boots with four buckles going down. On his left ring finger was a black band with a blue tribal trident pattern engraved on it. His right ring finger had a ring shaped like a skull. It was black in color and had two small rubies for it's eyes. He wore black nail polish. He had a chain that people would use for a dog collar around his neck, like a necklace.

Zeus, his curiosity getting the best of him, pointed at this person. He had a bad feeling about him.

"You, identify yourself."

He was about to speak, but a black haired girl stepped forward.

"In due time, father. However, I wish to go first."

The other four scoffed and rolled her eyes at her. She smiled when the Olympians' eye's widened at the word 'father' and looked at Zeus.

The girl had black hair that was cut choppy and reached to her mid-back. She had sky blue eyes with what looked like a golden zigzag - similar to a lightning bolt - going diagonally across her pupil. She wore a silver laurel, which too glowed silver and had a powerful aura around the girl. She wore a black 'Come to the dark side - we have cookies' t-shirt with a silver, fur lined hooded sweatshirt. The color also matched the laurel. She wore dark grey cargo pants and black combat boots. She wore a sterling silver charm bracelet on her right wrist. On her back was a pearl colored quiver. Inside the quiver were silver arrows, the ends being white and light tan feathers. They too glowed the same silver.

The girl bowed in front of Zeus.

"My name, father, is Thalia Grace. I am your demigod daughter at a near age of sixteen. I am the lieutenant and faithful huntress of Artemis." They all looked at Thalia, especially Zeus, with wide eyes. Artemis gasped.

"Child?" Artemis spoke with hesitation. Thalia stood and walked over to Artemis. She bowed in front of her.

"My lady?" Artemis was impressed with the girl's good behavior.

"Are you really my lieutenant?" Thalia looked at Artemis, her eyes shining proudly.

"Yes, my lady," Artemis smiled sadly.

"Then I assume my other lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade, has fallen into battle?" Thalia frowned.

"Yes, my lady. She fought bravely to the very end. Before she passed us, you told her that she was one of the best lieutenants you have ever had, and she told you that she had never regretted her decision about becoming a huntress. You made her a constellation in her honor the night she passed," Artemis smiled. She got up and stood in front of Thalia.

"Rise, my lieutenant." Thalia stood up, and Artemis placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am certain that you have been a wonderful lieutenant, Miss Thalia Grace," Thalia blushed.

"Just Thalia, my lady," Artemis smiled warmly there.

"Very well, Thalia. Regardless, even though I do not know you that well, I'm fairly certain that you are one of my finest lieutenants," Thalia grinned.

"Thank you, my lady. I shall always try to make you proud. Same with you, father," she looked over to Zeus. Zeus regained his composure and grinned. He motioned to Thalia. Thalia grinned back and sat cross legged in front of her father on the ground. Zeus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER! WHAT ABOUT THE OATH? YOU SWORE ON THE RIVER OF STYX!" Poseidon and Hades screamed together at Zeus. Everyone, including the new comers, winced. Poseidon and Hades looked at each other with mild surprise. Then they shook their heads rapidly and looked at Zeus again with fury in their eyes.

"I can't believe you broke the oath!" Poseidon yelled. Hades looked amused.

"I'm surprise I ended up being the one not to break the oath first." Poseidon and Zeus looked at Hades.

"Stay out of this, corpse breath!" both yelled at him. Hades suddenly looked bored and sank in his chair a little.

"I take full offense to that…" he muttered under his breath while they continued to yell at each other.

The new comers began to snicker, except for the one wearing the chains. He scowled and glared at them, and they turned their heads not looking at him. At this, Hades rose an eyebrow, but did not comment.

"ENOUGH!" Hera yelled. Zeus and Poseidon stopped yelling and everyone looked at her.

"Let's just get through the day, then you can yell at each other, okay?" the Big Three looked at each other. They then returned their attention to the remaining four mystery people. Zeus nodded his head at them.

A red head came forward and bowed in front of Zeus. She had red hair that went to her shoulders. She wore a dark green t-shirt with a camo army jacket. She wore two brass knuckles on her hands and held an electric spear. She wore olive green cargo pants and brown cargo boots. She had green eyes with a red splotch in the middle, though it was faint. She had a small amount of freckles on her face.

"My name is Clarisse La Rouge, daughter of Ares. I am the goddess of Anger and Bravery, Zeus nodded. It is not as surprising as a daughter of one of the big three. Still, he did looked surprised, seeing as how she mentioned that she was a goddess. Clarisse, sensing the gods and goddesses' surprise, stood up.

"We will explain later about how we became gods and goddesses," the Olympians nodded, satisfied with that answer.

"Clarisse! Look at you! You're a goddess! Get over here!" Ares suddenly shouted. Clarisse grinned and ran to Ares. She stopped and bowed, but Ares just picked her up and hugged her.

"Look at you. You've grown so much. I'm so proud of you, Clarisse," Ares said proudly. Clarisse just grinned and hugged him back.

"You know, this is really sweet and all Ares, since you hardly show any affection at all, but she hasn't even been born yet."

Ares let go of Clarisse and just ignored Apollo's comment. Ares sat back down on his throne and Clarisse just sat back down on the ground with her legs out in front of her and spread her hands out behind her. Her electric spear sat beside her. Zeus looked back at the group. A blonde girl came and bowed in front of Zeus.

She had long, wavy blonde hair. Her eyes were storm grey. There were no special coloring or features in her eyes, but when you gazed into them, you could sense the wisdom that this girl had. She currently wore black mascara. She wore a grey long-sleeved shirt and blue faded jeans. She wore grey high heel wedges. Around her neck was a necklace with two owls on it. She wore owl earrings.

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I am currently the immortal architect for Mount Olympus and Camp Half-Blood." Athena looked stunned.

"Annabeth," she muttered. Annabeth stood and walked over to her mother, the sound of her heels against the tile echoing in the silent room. Athena touched her cheek.

"Annabeth…I may not know you now, but I'm proud of you. I do want to talk to you later, but…I'm so proud of you," Annabeth nodded with tears in her eyes. She hugged Athena.

They parted and Athena summoned a chair next to her, and Annabeth sat down next to her. Everyone, or mostly everyone, smiled at them. They returned their attention to the other two in the middle. Zeus nodded. The two looked at each other. The mysterious one smirked at the other and nodded his head at Zeus. The other one with shorter hair rolled his eyes, though when he walked away, he smiled. The person kneeled in front of Zeus, like the others had.

He had short, spiky black hair. He had light blue highlights in his hair, a tribute for his parent. His eyes were a nice mix of sea green and blue, with a navy blue wave like line going across his pupil. He wore a shark tooth necklace. He wore a simple blue button up shirt, with his sleeves pulled up to his elbows. He wore faded blue jeans and blue and white sneakers. On his left ring finger, he had a blue band with a tribal pattern black cross-bones and skull engraved on it.

"I'm Perseus Jackson, otherwise known as Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." All of the Olympians froze and looked wide eyed at Poseidon, while Poseidon looked wide eyed at Percy, "I am the god of Loyalty and Tsunami's." At this, Hades and Zeus burst.

"OH, SO YOU GO AND TELL ME THAT I'M A HYPOCRITE BY HAVING A DAUGHTER, YET YOU GO AHEAD AND SIRE A SON?" yelled Zeus.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO KEPT HIS WORD? DOES THIS OATH MEAN NOTHING TO YOU? I'D EXPECT THIS KIND OF THING FROM ZEUS-"

"HEY!" Zeus interrupted.

"-BUT NOW YOU NOT ONLY GO AND HAVE A SON, BUT YOU ALSO MADE HIM A _GOD TOO_?"

"ENOUGH!" Poseidon tapped his trident to the ground and the entire ground shook. Everyone went quite. Poseidon sighed.

"Look, I'll explain things later. Let's just finish this. We have one more left, okay?"

They didn't look happy about it, but they nodded. Zeus then looked at the mysterious demigod, who was looking calm about all of this, while the other new comers flinched. Zeus wanted to find out who his godly parent was so badly.

"Wait!" Hestia shouted, which was odd, because she was known to be the most calm of all the goddesses.

"What?" Zeus asked. He was starting to get irritated.

"My apologies Lord Zeus, but I need to ask this young demigod a question."

"You may proceed."

"This may sound like a strange question, but…well, if you could describe your life so far with one word, what would that word be?" The person smirked and glared at the goddess.

"In all honesty?" he asked. His voice held a eerily calm tone that made the others nervous.

"Hell."

With that one word, the shadows started to rise slowly and the air grew chill. You could almost hear the screams of spirits being tortured when you looked into his eyes. All of the Olympians except for Hades, Poseidon and Hestia looked at Hades.

"Hades, knock it off," Hermes said with a nervous tone.

"It's not me." They all looked at the mysterious demigod.

"Demigod…" Athena said nervously.

"Oh man Perce, you owe me five drachmas," Percy glared at him.

"Whatever. I didn't think they would actually ask." The person rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Fish Boy."

"Hey!" Percy said, but no one paid attention except for Poseidon.

"W-why would you describe your life like that?" Aphrodite said. She was starting to get a little scared and nervous. Who in Hade's hell was this demigod's parent?

"Let's just say, it fits my life pretty well."

The Olympians gave each other nervous, yet curious, glances. The new comers just gave each other nervous glances. They all knew how touchy of a subject this person's past was. Well, past as in being before he became an immortal. Percy bit his lip, worried of how this was going to end up. This did not go unnoticed by everyone else though, including the unknown demigod.

"Identify yourself demigod," Zeus commanded. The person raised an eyebrow at the gods boldness, but didn't comment or question him. He however stood rooted, not moving. This angered Zeus. Zeus went to open his mouth, but Percy suddenly ran up and Zeus leaned over so that way Percy could whisper something in his ear. After a few seconds, he pulled away, his eyes widening. Percy returned to his spot in front of his father. Zeus looked at Hades.

"Hades…" said subject raised his eyebrow. Zeus vaguely nodded his head at the demigod. Hades looked off at first, but did as he was told.

"Identify yourself demigod."

Everyone began muttering to their neighbors, wondering what was happening and why. The demigod walked over, not to Zeus, but to Hades. This surprised anyone, as most would not have the courage to do this. He was basically not recognizing Zeus as ruler, but Hades instead. Hades looked stunned. The person, now in front of Hades, took off his ring and flipped it in the air. It transformed into a black Stygian sword, which cut through the air leaving a cold fog. He caught it, circled it a few times, and then stabbed it in the ground. All of the Olympians and the new comers had their mouths open and eyes widened, gaping at him. Hades seemed a little on edge. That was the starting of the greeting ritual for the children of Hades when greeting him in the Underworld. How did he know…

The person knelt on one leg. He kept his left hand on the hilt of the sword, and the other hand was on the ground next to him. He bowed his head.

"I am Nico di Angelo, otherwise known as the Ghost King and the Prince of the Underworld. I am the son of Lord Hades, ruler of the Underworld. I am the god of Fear, Ghosts and Darkness. I work alongside Thanatos, god of the Dead, and alongside my lord during Judgment of the Damned."

Hades was in such a shock, that normally it would have been funny. However, it wasn't. Nico continued to kneel as the shock remained. When Nico spoke, you could see a silver tongue piercing.

Nico…his son…was alive? His son was out of the Lotus Casino? Hades got out of his throne and knelt down in front of Nico. Nico met his eyes. Hades began to grin and laughed, relieved. Nico smiled at him. The shock kept growing for everyone else, including Percy. Hades hugged Nico, and Nico hugged him back hesitantly.

"I'm glad to see that you're safe, my son." Nico's eyes watered a little and grinned. His friends got rid of their shock and smiled at a laughing Hades and a grinning Nico.

"W-wait…" Zeus said, still shocked.

"How do we know that this brat is your son? He could be lying," Dionysus said. He's clearly in denial. Hades stood up, pulling Nico up with him. Suddenly he looked livid.

"How can he be lying Dionysus? I know he's my son. Hell, I'd be a terrible father if I didn't know. Even _I_ have a heart, you know." At this, they all (except Nico) cringed, suddenly feeling guilty, "That was a ritual that only my children know, and only they perform it in front of me. Hell, they never bow in front of anyone or listen to anyone else. They obey their father and no one else."

"You know what, just forget this conversation even happened. Let's-" Poseidon was suddenly growing more and more afraid by the minute, as was everyone else.

"No. No, just to get rid of your idiotic doubts, I'll have him give you a _special performance_." Hades interrupted. Everyone gulped, not ready to face the wrath of Hades and his son. Saying that Hades was livid was a major understatement. He looked down at Nico.

"Go ahead son. Impress me." Nico smirked and nodded. Hades sat back down on his throne, his elbows resting on his knees. He held his hands together, in front of his mouth. He gave them an evil looking smirk that matched Nico's. Together, they would have scared even Kronos back into Tartarus.

Nick walked backwards with his sword, the point of the sword scraping gently against the tiling. He stopped when he reached the center of the circle of Olympians. It was dark out, and since there was no ceiling (there was no need since they could control the weather at Mount Olympus), the center of the circle was shady. The lights in the corners of the room were the only things keeping the room from being emitted in total darkness. Nico impaled the ground in front of him with his sword.

Nico began chanting in Ancient Greek, speaking a spell that was normally reserved for levitators and children of Hades. His voice had a scratchy, grave tone to it, making his chanting seem even more creepy than it actually was (which wasn't a lot better). It took everyone's fear to their highest. Percy wasn't afraid of Nico, he was just concerned.

Nico bent his head backwards. The shadows started to move and bend towards him. Soon, he began levitating three feet above the hilt of his sword. The shadows started to curl around the sword like a snake and up to the middle of Nico's legs. The shadows did the same with his arms and stopped at his elbows.

Nico held his arms out. He opened his eyes, and they had become pure pitch black, with only a snake slit pupil colored a blood red. His eyes glowed black. The ground started shaking. Cracks began to appear, and fog was pouring out. Ghosts began forming and slowly crawled out of the cracks, just like the fog. The ghosts began to moan and all of the female goddesses began screaming out of fear. Hades looked at his son with pride and awe. He never thought that his son would become this powerful, even as a god.

Nico's chanting slowed, and the ghosts began to go back underground. The fog and the shadows soon retreated, and the cracks began to sew themselves together. Nico fell to the ground and landed in a crouch position. His sword transformed back into the black skull ring. He stood up and put the ring back on his finger. He looked around. Everything looked back to normal….with the exception of all of the Olympians (minus Hades and Thanatos, who had arrived at the beginning of the chanting) trying to huddle underneath the war table. It was very amusing.

Hades laughed and there was a clapping sound right behind him. Everyone, who were starting to slowly rise from underneath the table, looked behind Hades. Thanatos walked out of the darkness and clapped.

"Thanatos, what are you doing here?" Hades sounded smug. Thanatos smirked.

"Well, while everyone was wondering where you disappeared off to, I decided to pop up here. I figured Zeus would have known, and my guess was right. Lucky me, I was right on time for the introductions. Nice work, by the way. The shadows, very nice touch." Nico smiled.

"You blend into the shadows all to well, brother Thanatos…." Nico hinted at Thanatos.

Him and Thanatos back at their time were like brothers, so naturally he would have some brotherly feelings towards this Thanatos. Thanatos looked shocked for a second, but smiled.

"Comes with the job description kid."

"Nico!"

Nico turned to locate the source of the voice, since his ears were still ringing from that little stunt of his. As soon as he turned and saw that it was Percy, he felt lips crash against his own in a bruising kiss. Nico's eyes rolled in the back of his head and moaned. Ever since he became a god that was affiliated with the Underworld, he had become more sensitive to touches from the non-dead. Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's waist while Percy put one hand around the back on Nico's neck and the other intertwined with his hair. They resumed that make out session for a few minutes before they parted. They rested their foreheads against each other. Their eyes were closed, and Nico was smiling while Percy was grinning like an idiot. The goddesses were 'aww'-ing at them. Aphrodite especially was squealing at them. Yeah, it was embarrassing, and sure they got their secret out in the worst time right now, but Nico and Percy could honestly not care right now.

"Nico."

Nico turned his head slightly and saw Hades walking up to him with the biggest smile.

"Nico, that was amazing," he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Now, should I leave you two…"

That's when Nico noticed their positions. He gaped at Hades.

"Wait…you don't care?" Hades smiled at me sympathetically.

"Nico, why would I care? As long as your happy and he's not doing anything to make me want to kill him, which he's not, then I'm fine with it." Hades walked away with a smirk.

"Oh, and by the way, you might want to tell the rest of those idiots that your married, since they haven't caught on yet," Nico went to reply, but Percy grabbed him by the wrist and pulled Nico to one of the spare rooms.

Now it only left the Olympians and the new comers. They were all either still huddled under the table or paused in the process of rising from underneath the table. Hades was sitting in his throne smirking with Thanatos leaning against the throne laughing his head off.

'_Ha. In your face Thunderhead and Kelp Head. I win_," was Hades' only thoughts.

Once everyone calmed down, they all went to their own rooms, hoping that tomorrow would be at least a little bit less overwhelming than today was. Plus, everyone learned a lesson.

Never piss off death gods.

* * *

Alrighty! So, if any of you are my Young Justice followers and haven't read the Percy Jackson series, i'm basically writing whatever is in the book plus some commentary from everyone that takes place in my head, so you'll be able to get the big picture. I still recommend reading the actual book. Also, just because I have something that isn't Young Justice published on FanFiction doesn't mean i'm going to abandon either.

So...review please :)

- Rein


	2. Chapter 2: Relaxing Time…Or Not

Okay, so I had recently received an anonymous review (I'm not calling out names; I'm not that mean) stating that 'what the hell Percy is not gay!'. I'm not one to suddenly go off on every little bad review, but I wasn't in a good mood when I got that review and I'm still not in a good mood. I'm pretty sure that everyone has received a bad review that was anonymous. Can I just say that I had also received two other bad reviews for my other stories? One of them belonged to my other recently updated story, although it was updated at least a couple of months ago, and the other belonged to my other story that I had posted the same time I had posted last chapter to this story. Can I just say back off? Seriously, if you're going to post a bad review like that, at least get an account or something. Geez…

Oh, and by the way, to whoever posted that review: this is fan fiction, meaning it's a made up fan story. You can do whatever the hell you want to in your stories. You think this is bad hun? Check out some of the other Percy/Nico stories. I dare you…

So, on a side note, while I recuperate from my lowered self-esteem, I forced myself to post the next chapter since it was already done by the time I got that review….

Also, reviewer _A7X foREVer: _I think my favorite song by them is 'Nightmare', but I also love 'Bat Country' and 'Scream', so I'd say it's almost a three way tie :D Avenged Sevenfold is one of my more favorite bands to listen to. By the way, love your user name choice. I think only Avenged Sevenfold fans would get the whole 'A7X' thing…. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the PJatO series or it's characters. The only things that I own from this story are my two OC's: Lysimache and Tacito.

**Inspiration:** 'How You Remind Me' by Nickelback. Eh, doesn't exactly fit the chapter, but I was listening to it at the time.

* * *

-**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Reading About Percy's Life: The Lightning Thief**

**Chapter 2: Relaxing Time…Or Not**

-**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**3****rd**** Person POV  
****Mt. Olympus  
****Diner Hall  
****July 24, 1950  
****9:50 AM**

Once everyone else woke up, the gods started asking questions about Clarisse, Annabeth and Thalia's now immortal lives. They soon started realizing that Nico and Percy weren't there when everyone sat down and ate breakfast (by everyone, I just mean Annabeth, Clarisse and Thalia and the rest just sat and talked to them).

"Hey, has anyone seen Seaweed Brains and Death Breath?"

Hades smiled at Nico's nickname, and did Poseidon for his son's. Poseidon found it hilarious that his nickname was Kelp Head (given to him by Athena) and Percy's nickname was Seaweed Brain (given to him by Annabeth, Athena's now immortal daughter). Hades just found it ironic that they would give the major death gods more morbid yet funny nicknames. For example, his is Corpse Breath, while Thanatos's was Blood Breath (not as creative as the others, but still very fitting), and Nico's being apparently Death Breath.

Everyone looked around and shrugged their shoulders. Thalia looked down at the table for a second before she remembered something.

"Oh, that's right. How could I possibly forget?" she said sarcastically. Clarisse looked at her.

"Forget what?"

"They're in their 'honeymoon' phase. Last time they were like this, it lasted for two months. Annabeth was regularly called to baby-sit for them, to our surprise." Annabeth grimaced.

"How could I forget? Not that I don't like them or their kids, but it's really tiring. Sometimes it's overwhelming, because they have to stay together at all times, otherwise they just get all sad and broody." Thalia and Clarisse laughed while Annabeth held her head in their hands.

"Wait, why would it be a surprise that Annabeth was chosen to be the baby-sitter?" Apollo asked.

"Because, I'm the immortal architect for both Camp Half-Blood and Mount Olympus. I'm always on the go and I tend to forget that they're even there. Not to mention that there are a lot of dangerous tools. Luckily they look out for each other constantly, or else they'd be short a kid."

A slight pause.

"Damn it, Aphrodite. You just had to grant their wish, didn't you?" she muttered in her hands. Aphrodite, looking insulted, also held a look of confusion.

"What? What did I do that was so bad? It must have been something of my handiwork seeing as how you three are talking about kids." The three looked at each other. They all muttered a "Don't ask." Aphrodite frowned.

"Don't worry, you can ask Percy and Nico later. They'll be thrilled about it," Clarisse said.

"Speaking of which, I shall go wake them. I'm interested to hear about their lives too," she said as she got up and left the room.

"No, wait!" Thalia warned, but it was too late. Oh, well. Aphrodite _is_ the goddess of love after all. She'll just have to learn the hard way.

* * *

Aphrodite walked down the hall to one of the guest bedrooms. She knocked softly and opened the door just enough to stick her head in.

"Nico, Percy. You're wanted in the dining hall." She looked around the room, then hid a smile behind her hand.

There were clothes thrown haphazardly all over the place, and one of the chairs that belonged to the small table was knocked over **(A/N: I'll give anyone who guesses what Percy and Nico did the previous night right a virtual quarter *snickers*)**. She looked back to the slumbering couple and hid a giggle behind the same hand.

Nico and Percy were still dead asleep in their bed. They were on their sides facing each other. Percy had one of his hands around Nico's neck and the other resting on his chest. Nico had his arms wrapped around his waist protectively. The bed sheets were tugged down to their waists, and you could tell from the indents in the sheets that their legs were intertwined. Their chests were exposed and their tattoos could be seen.

Percy had only one tattoo, and it was Nico's name in a black and italic fancy font **(A/N: Monotype Corsiva, for those of you who need more details for mental imagery)**. There was a small black rose resting on the top part of the 'N'. Nico however had more tattoos. He had a Yin Yang symbol on one wrist, and the other had a tribal tattoo band of the Ouroboros **(A/N: The eternity snake symbol. I recommend looking it up on Google for more info)**. He also had various tattoos of headstones, dragons/serpents and skulls all over his body. The tattoos of their names were placed specifically over their hearts. It was the symbol of their eternal love for each other.

Oh, this was too good. Aphrodite started giggling madly and closed their door. She walked back into their dining hall and sat back down in her chair. She was silent and was trying hard not to smile, but with everyone's attention on her, she couldn't help herself. She grinned and squealed. Everyone jumped slightly.

"Oh, you should see those two. It's just too cute." She squealed again. Apollo winced.

"Geez, girl. Fine, we will if it will make you be quiet." Aphrodite pouted a little, but agreed nonetheless. Everyone walked back down to Nico and Percy's shared room and opened the door. Hades smirked and rolled his eyes at the sight. Of course…how ironic. Poseidon just gaped at them, and the three goddesses smiled at their friends. Ares groaned.

"Ugh, this is just so sweet I could throw up." Everyone glared at him.

"Maybe…we should wake them up?" Thalia asked.

"No!" Aphrodite shrieked. Everyone jumped.

"Are you crazy?"

At this, Percy sighed and shifted closer to Nico. Everyone froze. Nico made a deep noise that sounded suspiciously like purring.

"Is he…purring?" Persephone whispered.

"Yes, now out, out, out. Go." Aphrodite stage whispered to them in a harsh whisper. She shoved everyone out of the room. She looked back at the married couple with a grin and giggled before closing the door. Percy shifted again.

"You heard all of that right?" he asked in a sleep filled whisper with his eyes closed.

"Oh yeah. Aphrodite was never one to be quite during these kind of moments."

Percy laughed quietly and snuggled against Nico, trying to get as close as humanly possible.

"You know…you do purr."

"Quiet Jackson." Percy chuckled quietly and they both fell back asleep.

* * *

Everyone was now sitting in the Main Hall again. They all looked at the entry way and saw Nico and Percy.

"Finally! It's about time," Clarisse said.

"Have a seat Percy, Nico. Your friends have shared what they do on a daily basis, and now you two must do the same."

Nico rolled his eyes and Percy chuckled. The Olympians looked at them confused. Nico sat down on an empty chair and Percy sat in his lap. Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's waist while Percy wrapped one arm around his neck and the other resting on his chest.

"You don't have to be so formal with us, Zeus. Trust me, we've seen you be so far off from formal that it would surprise even Ares." Ares glared.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Percy shrugged.

"Nothing. Anyways, start throwing out questions." The Olympians hesitated, but they were curious.

"So…are you and Nico…really married?" Poseidon asked. Percy rolled his eyes.

"No father, we just wear matching rings to trick people. Of course we are." Poseidon rolled his eyes.

Aphrodite raised her hand before anyone could ask another question. This one she was particularly curious about.

"Yes, Aphrodite."

"Do you…Annabeth mentioned something about me granting one of your wishes. What would that be, exactly?"

Nico and Percy looked confused for a second and glanced at Annabeth who mouthed 'Baby-sitting'. The immediately understood. Nico laughed and Percy grinned.

"Oh, that's because we have two kids-"

"What!" Hades and Poseidon shouted. Everyone else looked shocked (well, except for the new comers).

"You have two kids?" Percy nodded.

"One's a boy and the other's a girl."

"Technically twins," Nico said, clarifying. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah. They're twins, but still. Two kids."

"But…how…" Poseidon managed to stutter out.

"Oh, it's because we talked to Aphrodite and she said that she would grant our wish of having kids, but that was just a one time thing. Trust me, you don't want to know the details." Aphrodite nodded and smiled. She was happy that she could help and married couple like that.

"But couldn't you just-" Apollo started, but was interrupted by a glare from Nico.

"No," he growled out. Apollo chuckled nervously and added a soft "Never mind". Percy rolled his eyes.

"We could technically have kids with mortals, but it wouldn't be the same." Some of the female goddesses nodded here, "Besides, both me and Nico are loyal to each other. Even though everyone else does it, we don't. It wouldn't seem right, what with us being married." The female goddesses clapped.

Hera wiped imaginary tears from her eyes and smacked Zeus on the back of the head.

"See? They get the importance of marriage! They're able to fulfill their desires while still being true to each other!" She crossed her arms and grumbled while Zeus rubbed the back of his head.

"You know…that does make sense for once," said Hermes. Poseidon and Hades smiled.

"So…twins huh?" Hades said with a smirk at Nico. Nico just rolled his eyes. Everyone looked at Hades in question.

"Bianca," Percy said. Everyone replied back with an "Oh". Everyone knew that Bianca weren't twins per say, but they were so alike in so many ways that they were always mistaken as being twins. They had gotten so tired of correcting people that they didn't even bother. It was incredibly ironic to hear that Nico and Percy had twins.

"Speaking of which, how is Bianca?" Hades asked Nico. Nico suddenly frowned and looked down. Hades began to worry. His daughter couldn't be dead…could she?

"You'll know when we get to the fourth book. Just to let you know, she did pass, but it couldn't have been prevented." Hades looked shocked and then looked down.

"Bianca…" he said quietly.

Nico looked up. Percy got up and Nico walked over to Hades's throne. He knelt and hugged Hades. Hades hugged Nico back fiercely and let a tear fall down his face. Everyone looked sad and sympathetic towards the two. They may have experienced more deaths of their children, but Hades rarely sires any children so he's not used to deaths of blood relatives. This is the one big downside to being a god. Watching silently as your loved ones died. Only this time, Hades's kids end up coming back to him dead in the end; there's no avoiding that. They wish that they could do something to help, but they knew that it was not their place to comfort Hades; that right belonged to his only son. Zeus and Poseidon were actually surprised to see Hades this emotional. Of course, she was his only daughter that was alive. Now all he has left is Nico, or at least, in the future he does.

"I'm glad that you are alive and by my side, my son," Hades muttered to Nico. They looked up and saw Thanatos put a hand on Hades shoulder. They let go of each other and smiled.

Nico went back and resumed the position he was in before with Percy in his lap. Percy turned and hugged Nico. Hades smiled sadly. He knew that one of them would have had to face that kind of fate. It's just impossible for a child of Hades to make it up to their thirties. Children of Hades are known to have the toughest life out of all of the goddesses and god's children. It was all the same with his children, but maybe since Nico was a god, he might still have a chance. A chance to live a longer life.

"So, may I asked a few questions?" Hera asked. Percy and Nico smiled, glad at knowing that Hera does care to some extent.

"Sure."

"One is a male and the other is a female, correct?" They both nodded.

"What are their names?"

"Our girls name is Lysimache, or Ly for short, which is Greek for 'freedom fighter'. She's the goddess of Winter and Freedom," Percy explained.

"And your little boy?"

"His name is Tacito, Tac for short, meaning 'mute' or 'silent' in Italian. He's the god of Silence and Screeching," Nico explained next. He looked at Hades.

"Tried to keep it in the family name, since Percy's name is Greek and mine is Italian." Hades nodded, proud of his son.

"Why the god of screeching?" asked Persephone. Nico smirked. He opened his mouth to respond, but Percy beat him to it.

"Because when he was born, he screeched like…I don't know…a raven being electrocuted or something." At this, Nico punched him lightly in the arm.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault the stupid birds had to be electrocuted." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm just saying. Sounded really similar to it though." He turned his attention back to Persephone.

"Anyways, the sound made everyone around him, including us, unconscious for around two hours. When we woke up, everyone else was still out. Nico was so proud of him, you should have seen him. Absolutely priceless." Nico blushed and looked away.

"Stuff it, Perce…" Percy grinned and pecked him on the cheek.

"Love you~," he sang out. Nico rolled his eyes and smiled. He pecked Percy on the lips.

"Love you too." At this, all the female goddesses gushed. Poseidon and Hades looked at each other and smiled, before looking back at their sons.

"What do they look like?" Hermes asked. Before Nico could answer, Percy interrupted him (again).

"Oh, here. I have some photos-" but before he could finish, there was another bright light.

Once it was gone, Nico and Percy only had time to turn their heads before they were tackled by two six year olds. The force made their chair fall backwards and make Percy and Nico hit their heads against the floor. They groaned, and everyone laughed.

"Ugh…Tac? Ly?" Percy managed to groan out.

"Hi mommy!" Lysimache said cheerfully. Everyone smiled at the thought of Percy being called the mother; after all, he was the one that gave birth to them (although they were wisdom children, like Athena and how her children are born). Nico coughed.

"Tac is here too," he managed to croak out before his head fell back to the floor with another groan.

Percy moved his head to see Tacito sitting on Nico. Tacito looked at Percy and waved.

"Hi Tac. Could you maybe get off of Nico, that way he can breathe?"

"That's an understatement…" Nico groaned out. Tacito nodded and got up.

"You too Ly?" She nodded and got up. Once they were all situated and got into their own seats, Nico and Percy sat down. Lysimache climbed on Percy and sat in his lap. Tacito stood by, looking at the ground.

"Tacito?" Nico said. A bit of his Italian accent made it's way up, making Hades smile bigger.

Tacito's eyes widened, then looked at Nico and nodded. He walked over to Nico and climbed in his lap. Nico bent over to the side of his chair briefly to pick up and black and fluffy blanket. Tacito smiled and once he was properly situated in Nico's lap, he covered both himself and Tacito with the blanket. He then tossed another black and fluffy one to Percy, who caught it with an raised eyebrow.

"Found them lying on the ground once we got up." Percy smiled and did the same for Lysimache. He then took Nico's hand and held it on the armrests of their chairs, since their chairs were pushed together.

"Well, these are our kids," Percy said.

"Yeah, we kind of noticed," Zeus commented back.

"So I take it Lysimache takes more after you then Nico?" Hera asked.

"Oh, yeah. Big time. Ly and Tac are like polar opposites, but they both need each other like I need Nico. They're inseparable."

"How old are you, Ly?" Hermes asked. Lysimache looked up from fiddling with the edge of the blanket and grinned.

"I'm six!" she held up four fingers. Everyone laughed. Percy chuckled.

"Ly?"

"Huh?" she looked up at Percy. Percy fixed her fingers to show six instead of four. She looked back down.

"Oh," she looked back at Hermes.

"Six," she held her hands back up. Everyone laughed again

"Okay, so she's a slow learner like I am. Nothing wrong with that," Percy said.

"Oh, of course not. After all, you did save Mount Olympus and yet you're a slow learner," Percy glared at Annabeth.

"Hey, watch it," Percy said with a warning tone.

"Aww, they are just too cute," Hera said. Percy and Nico looked to see that the goddesses were still looking at Lysimache and Tacito.

Since they were twins, they were similar as far as appearances go. They had black hair. Both had mid-neck length hair. They had pure dark grey eyes (not like Annabeth and Athena's though), with white pupils. Lysimache had white highlights, while Tacito had grey highlights (the only difference between the two). Lysimache wore a simple white dress that came down to her knees with grey leggings underneath. She wore white ballerina flats. Tacito wore a simple black t-shirt, black cargo pants and black air walker sneakers. Hades chuckled.

"Like father, like son," Nico rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"You would know."

"Wait, so the children were left alone while you were gone?" Apollo asked. Nico looked at Percy, alarmed.

"Percy!" he yelled. Percy held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, easy. I had my father watch them. After all, you _were_ in the middle of a mission, and I got a distress call, so father said he'd watch them."

"Thank the gods…" Annabeth muttered.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Percy asked with a glare. Annabeth wrung her hands and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah. Grandpa Posadon watched me. We played tag, and it was fun!" exclaimed Lysimache. Poseidon smiled before realizing something.

"Wait, 'Uncle Posadon'?" Percy looked down sheepishly.

"Well, she can't really pronounce your name." They all heard movement and saw Tacito getting off of Nico's lap.

"Where are you going?" Nico said in a playful tone.

Tacito stopped and smiled over his shoulder at Nico before going to Thanatos. He tugged at his pant leg. Thanatos looked down and smiled slightly. He bent down and picked up Tacito.

"Oh, he's going to like this," Nico muttered to Percy. Percy chuckled, barely containing his laughter. It was like a replay all over again…except they still didn't have any popcorn.

"What is it, Tacito?" He did look a little uncomfortable being seen holding a small child (after all it was against his reputation as a death god), but he figured that since it was Nico's kid he could deal.

His future self preferred calling them by their true name, instead of using nicknames. They guess that it was the same as his past self too. Tacito blushed and smiled at him. He looked down and started making hand signals. He looked at Nico in question. His future self was also in the process of learning what those signals meant, because they weren't ordinary sign language.

"He says that he likes your outfit, and that it suits you well," Nico said barely containing his laughter. Not because it was funny, which it kind of was, but because he thought it was cute.

Percy laughed, as did all of the goddesses. Artemis held a giggle behind her hand. Thanatos looked at Tacito with wide eyes, yet smiled all the same that way he wouldn't hurt his feelings.

"T-thank you Tacito."

Tacito smiled and got out of his arms. He walked back over to Nico and climbed in his lap. Hades chuckled.

"I see he also has some Percy in him when it comes to complimenting people that he finds attractive," Percy glared at Hades.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Hades didn't answer. Tacito smiled and buried his face into Nico's neck. Nico chuckled and covered him back up with the blanket.

"What, no smart comments from the peanut gallery?" shot back Thanatos, slightly blushing still from the compliment (which he almost never gets, aside from Hades occasionally).

It took them a few minutes to realize that Thanatos was talking about Hermes, Apollo, Ares, and Dionysus.

"Hey!" The four yelled at Thanatos. The goddesses laughed again while the rest of the gods chuckled. Nico snickered.

"So, are we going to read these stupid books?" said Dionysus.

"If the children are allowed to hear it," Zeus said, looking at Percy.

"Of course."

They were about to start when they heard a small yawn. They all looked back to see that Tacito had curled himself into Nico's chest and brought the blanket up to his chin. He was still awake, but physically exhausted. Percy chuckled and squeezed Nico's hand that he still held. They looked at each other and kissed each other. Percy sighed and rested his head against Nico's shoulder with Nico's head on top of Percy's. Everyone smiled.

"Well then, who wants to read first?" Athena raised her hand.

"I would like to, if you don't mind Zeus."

He passed her the book.

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Book one: The Lightning Thief**

"Whoa, wait! What?" Percy yelled.

"Hm, looks like we're going to read your thoughts Percy. Looking at the wording in this book, I assume it to be in your point of view," Athena said, looking through the pages.

"Fine," Percy grumbled. They began reading.

**Chapter one: I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**

* * *

Welp...thereyou go. Second chapter. Wow, it felt good when I posted this. Glad i'm making some process. I also got my driver's permit today XD

So...sorry about the no-warning-about-the-OC's thing. I updated my summary for this story. I wanted to keep it OC free, but...I had to include their kids in there! Plus, I think you'll like them. I feel kinda weird publishing a story with OC's in it...hm... By the way, in case if you didn't know, I didn't want to make it seem weird that they were both born as healthy as can be, so Tacito was actually born a mute, but he's able to groan, screech, all the fun little noises (due to his godly powers and all; gave him a small boost). No full words though.

So I won't be posting any inspiration stuff like I normally do, because I really don't need inspiration for this story. Most of it is just little imaginary comments thought up in my head from this point on (except for the occasional chapter of in-between moments). I'll still put down 'Inspiration:', but i'll just put down the song that I listened to while I wrote the current chapter. Okay? Read and Review plase?

- Rein


	3. Chapter 4: I Accidentally Vaporize My

**So, here's the third chapter. So sorry about the wait, but it's been a while since I've started typing up chapters, and my hands have been getting more sore than usual, and therefore I've been making mistakes like there's no tomorrow. I also would have posted this chapter earlier Friday, but seeing as how my allergies have been driving me crazy, so thank you allergies, because now I have a cold. :( So, without further adew, here's Chapter 3. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO, they belong to Rick Riordan. I do however own Lysimache (Ly) and Tacito (Tac, or sometimes TicTac), as they are my OCs.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Reading About Percy's Life: The Lightning Thief**

**Chapter 3: I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**3****rd**** Person POV  
****Mt. Olympus  
****The Main Hall  
****July 24, 1950  
****3:36 PM**

**Chapter 1: I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-algebra Teacher**

"Daddy, it's not nice to accidentally vaporize your teacher." Everyone chuckled at Lysimache's way of scolding Percy. Athena smiled.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"No one wants to." Percy said. The new comers, except for Lysimache and Tacito, nodded in agreement.

"Too late for that, demi-brat," Dionysus said. Poseidon glared at him.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe what ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth-**

At this the gods and goddesses winced. It may have been harsh, but it's true. The demigods existing today are always trying to find a way to just forget.

**- and try to lead a normal life.**

"No one can hide from fate, son," Poseidon said sadly. He looked at Nico and Thalia, and they both looked away. Nico, especially, knew this to be true. Children of Hades lead some of the hardest lives that demigods can have.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

Again, the gods and goddesses winced. Some of them even went as far as to glance at Hades. After a few seconds, Hades noticed.

"Why are you looking at me? Not everything is of my doing!" Athena frowned, but kept reading.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

This was something that everyone agreed on.

"That's what demigods always think. They always envy mortals about having an easy life compared to theirs, and yet they complain about their lives all the time," Nico muttered bitterly. Percy grabbed his hand and laid his head on Nico's shoulder.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages - if you feel something stirring inside - stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they**_** sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

The gods and goddesses looked slightly confused, but had an idea of who 'they' are. The new comers though had a good idea.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"Yeah, nice effort you put into it demi-brat," said Dionysus. Poseidon growled slightly at Dionysus.

**My name is Percy Jackson.  
****  
I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.  
****  
Am I a troubled kid?**

They all raised an eyebrow, already knowing the answer.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

The new comers snickered.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan - twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to a Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Sounds like fun to me," Athena said. Percy rolled his eyes. Of course it did.

**I know - it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

Athena frowned. Percy snickered.

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

"Mr. Brunner? Is he…" Poseidon said.

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Yep. It is Chiron."

"Percy, you know better than to fall asleep in class," Annabeth scolded, and Athena smiled at her.

"Yeah, well sorry. Not like school was much fun at that moment anyway," Percy grumbled.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"For once?" Hera asked. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Just wait."

**Boy, was I wrong.**

"Gee, what a surprise," Thalia said with a snicker.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

There was a slight pause, then everyone began laughing. Percy blushed and sank in his seat a little.

"Nice Percy, that's epic. First time I've heard of somebody messing with a Revolutionary War Cannon," Apollo said.

Percy heard Nico mumble something about Revolutionary War cannons being really unstable, but didn't hear all of it. He just shrugged. It's a Nico thing, what are you going to do.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that…Well, you get the idea.**

Another pause. Another laugh session after.

"Geez Percy, you really are bad when it comes to field trips," Thalia said amused.

"Well, at least he isn't a teacher's pet," Clarisse mumbled.

"Oh, you just think this is bad? Just wait. It'll go from bad to worse soon," everyone gave Percy a worried glance. Percy nuzzled into Nico's neck, trying to get comfortable. This is going to take a while, Percy thought.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.  
****  
All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redhead kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Eew! That's horrible!" Aphrodite yelled out. All the goddesses, including the new comers looked discussed.

"Who even puts ketchup on a peanut butter sandwich?" Hermes mumbled.

Is this the Grover that we know, or some other Grover, Clarisse thought. She and Grover had made amends back when she became immortal. They don't hang around at camp too much, since they have different stuff to do, so they made peace with everyone they knew and still know.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Yep, that's our Grover," Annabeth laughed.

"When I left camp unexpectedly," she added a glare at the pile of books, "Grover had been asleep. I can already hear him muttering out something about enchiladas in his sleep right now," everyone chuckled. Dionysus snorted.

"Satyrs," he mumbled.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with a death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Which is pretty much anything, if I know you well," Nico said. Percy smirked.

"Well, I would hope so."

"What kind of teacher-" Athena started to say. Percy already knew where she was going and cut her off.

"I don't know. Apparently a monster though," everyone gave Percy shocked looks, mostly from the gods and goddesses.

"Don't worry, you'll find out in the book. I am still alive, right?"

"Unfortunately…" Athena muttered. She didn't notice the snake-like shadow crawling towards her head. Percy looked at Nico.

"Stop it, Nico, before you do something you'll regret later." Nico shivered but made the shadow disappear. Athena looked behind her and then back at Annabeth.

"What just happened?" she said warily. Annabeth shook her head.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Hades and Thanatos gave amused glances at each other and then to Nico. Nico winked at them and they smirked. Tacito laughed silently, amused.

"**I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.  
****  
Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."  
****  
He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"What a wretched girl," said Demeter.

"Who says 'wretched' anymore?" Nico shook his head.

"Remember what time period we're in Percy?" Percy looked blank for a second and he said "oh,".

"**That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.  
**  
"**You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."  
****  
Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"Well, nice spoiler alert Percy," Zeus mumbled.

"Hey, it's true. I still think it would have been worth it."

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

"Of course he did," Hestia mumbled.

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.  
****  
It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

Annabeth and Athena shared a smirk. Percy glared.

"Oh, shut up."

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a **_**stele**_**, for a girl about our age.**

Nico, Thanatos and Hades now looked intrigued.

"Make sure that you pay attention, Tac. Especially you Ly," Nico hinted. Lysimache looked up.

"Okay!" she said way too enthusiastically. Nico sighed.

"You…are going to be the death of me someday…"

"What is it with you and death stuff anyway?" Percy mumbled. He shifted his gaze to Hades, then to Thanatos and back to Nico. He smacked of forehead.

"Oh, duh," Percy smiled sheepishly and Nico just shook his head.

**He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"Well, at least you think it's kind of interesting," Hades mumbled.

"Hey, I'm different now! Unless if, you know…it doesn't revolve around Nico…I'll shut up now."

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Nice. Although it doesn't really take a lot for teachers to have a nervous breakdown, especially if they are around kids like you," Thalia said. Percy glared.

"I don't know if I should agree or if I should be offended." Thalia shrugged.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"I take full offence Perce," Percy winced.

"Sorry. But she did though! Although what happens later does make a lot of sense."

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

Apollo whistled.

"Tough break, Perce"

"You know Apollo, if it doesn't help me now, then it definitely won't help me back when it already happened."

**One time, after she'd make me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

Everyone looked at each other nervously.

"Even I think that's cruel," Athena said.

"Well, if it is who I think Mrs. Dodds is, then you're definitely right on the not being human part," Nico mumbled.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

"It's not like I don't like funeral art," Ares said, "but people these days are starting to get more…"

"…morbid with their artwork," Hephaestus said.

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you **_**shut up**_**?"  
****  
It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Nice going Jackson," Clarisse chuckled. Percy glared at her and blushed.

"Will you shut up?" everyone chuckled. Percy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.  
**  
"**Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"  
****  
My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

Apollo and Hermes snickered.

"Teacher's pet," they both said.

As soon as they finished saying that, a wave of water suddenly pushed them off of their thrones. They all looked at Percy shocked.

"Nice," Nico said, approving.

"Thanks," Percy smiled.

"Do it again!" Lysimache said. Percy just shook his head and everyone sighed in relief. They had a feeling that this happened a lot with their future selves.

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele.  
**  
"**Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"  
****  
I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"Oh boy, here we go," Annabeth muttered.

"**Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…"  
**  
"**Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

A few seconds of silence went by, and the gods and goddesses continued to glare at Percy. With each second passing by, Percy slowly sank back further into his chair. Nico and the rest of the new comers were barely containing their laughs. This was such a Percy thing to do that it wasn't even funny. Lysimache was looking around curiously, and Tacito was slowly starting to nod off. They had already learned this stuff, except they were learning it from Nico, thank the gods for that. So it was alright that they missed it, just as long as they kept it in their minds.

"WHAT?" all the gods and goddesses shouted together. The new comers started laughing. Tacito was fully awaken by the yelling. Lysimache jumped. Percy just bit his lip and hid his face in one hand.

"How in Hades hell could you mess that up?" Hera shrieked.

"That was terrible, I had to stay inside our wretched father's stomach for years. The least someone could do is remember the simplest of facts on what happened!" Demeter shouted.

"Well, looks like we need to talk to Chiron about teaching his students," Poseidon said. Percy just whimpered and pulled Lysimache in front of his face. Lysimache just blinked, not knowing what was going on.

"**God?" Mr. Brunner asked.  
**  
"**Titan," I corrected myself.**

"Oh thank the gods," everyone muttered. Percy lowered Lysimache and glared at them through his hand.

"**And…he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"  
**  
"**Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Pft…mortals," the gods and goddesses muttered. The new comers didn't know whether or not to be offended by that.

"**-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."  
****  
Some snickers from the group.  
****  
Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

"Bitch," Aphrodite muttered. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Aphrodite!" Zeus cried out. She looked at them all curiously.

"What? She just insulted me. I have the right to say as I please."

Everyone blinked and Athena just returned to reading the book.

"**And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted," Apollo mumbled.

"**Busted," Grover muttered.**

Apollo blinked.

"Stupid book," Nico smirked.

"**Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.  
****  
At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.  
****  
I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"**I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, or course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"Wow," Hera said.

"Only Chiron would say 'on that happy note' after describing about our father throwing us up," Poseidon said.

"Nice description, Chiron," Hades muttered. He looked at Thanatos who grinned at him. Hades looked back to the ground and mumbled.

"Stupid Blood Breath."

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"What else do you expect from kids like that," Percy said.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

"Of course you did, Seaweed Brain," Nico muttered.

"Hey!"

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go - intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"That's because he has," Annabeth said with a sigh.

""**You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

"**About the Titans?"**

"**About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

"**Oh."**

Everyone snickered at Percy's bright response.

"**What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C - in my life. No - he didn't expect me to be as **_**good**_**; he expected me to be **_**better**_**. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

The gods and goddesses blinked.

"Eh. It's always the same," Thalia said.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girls funeral.**

"He more than likely has," Nico muttered.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

Everyone looked at Zeus and Poseidon with a glare.

"What?" they both cried out.

"Nothing. You'll find out later soon enough," Percy said.

Everyone looked uneasy, but agreed to move on nonetheless.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"Of course? You mean this happens often?" Hestia said.

"More than you can imagine…" Percy mumbled.

"Who would do that to pigeons?" Aphrodite said, a little peeved off at them for pelting the pigeons with crackers.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from **_**that**_** school - the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"Way to be positive, Percy…" Thalia muttered.

Nico glared at Percy. Percy grinned sheepishly and began to chuckle weakly. Nico grabbed a fistful of the collar of Percy's shirt and brought Percy's face within inches of his. Percy looked at Nico wide eyed.

"Do I need to have that conversation with you again Perce?" Nico said in a low whisper.

Meanwhile, Tacito and Lysimache took their blankets and hopped off of Percy and Nico, oblivious as to what was going on. They both ran over to Annabeth, much to the blonde's surprise.

"Auntie A!" Lysimache said.

"Of course," she mumbled. Lysimache curled up in a ball in Annabeth's lap while Tacito sat on the ground leaning against Annabeth's legs. They both slowly started falling asleep.

"Uh…m-maybe…" Percy said, still grinning nervously at Nico. Nico brought his lips onto Percy's in a bruising kiss. Percy moaned and shuttered.

Annabeth, Thalia and Clarisse sighed impatiently.

"This…could take a while," Thalia said, being interrupted by a moan from Percy. Aphrodite just squealed, and the three new comers just sighed and shook their heads.

"Ah, if only Rachel were here," Clarisse said. Annabeth and Thalia nodded their heads in agreement.

"Just continue reading, mother," Annabeth said. Athena shrugged and kept reading.

"**Detention?" Grover asked.**

"**Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean - I'm not a genius."**

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone, except for Nico and Percy who were still busy at the moment, laughed.

"Only Grover," Thalia said with a grin.

**I didn't have that much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"Aww," the goddesses cooed. Apparently they just became fans of the relationship between Percy and his mom. And also of another relationship…

Nico and Percy were done making out, as Nico's head was now resting in Percy's lap and Percy was weaving his fingers through Nico's hair.

"How the hell are you able to stay like that?" Apollo said. Since there were arm rests it was kind of a problem at the moment for them, but Nico's special. Because of his mortal life, he has the flexibility of…I don't know…a rubber band…or glue…

He was able to rest his spine across the arms of the chairs with ease. Nico shrugged and closed his eyes.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends - I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists**

"Pft, as if that can get tiring. Tourists are fun to mess with," said Hermes.

**- and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"Nice," Clarisse muttered, her grip on her electric spear tightening.

"**Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

The female goddesses shivered in disgust, and Percy grinned evilly. That is one picture they do _not _want to see.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

Everyone looked at Poseidon, who looked at Percy, who still kept his gaze on Nico.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

"That's an interesting way of putting it," Athena said. Hades narrowed his eyes, intrigued.

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

"**-the water-"**

"**-like it grabbed her-"**

"Yep, son of Poseidon alright," Zeus muttered.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shot, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

"**I know," I grumbled. "A month of erasing workbooks."**

"Once again: nice Perce," Nico muttered tiredly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Not the smartest thing I've said so far, don't rub it in," he added when he saw Nico grin at him.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"No duh, Percy," Nico said snickering. Percy glared at him.

"Hey, watch it," he pulled on Nico's hair, who in turn yelped. Nico blinked and then glared playfully at Percy.

"Is that a challenge?" he said playfully. Percy smirked and opened his mouth.

"NO!" Annabeth, Clarisse and Thalia yelled at them. Nico and Percy looked at them shocked and Athena continued reading, not wanting anything to disrupt her.

"**Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

"**Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. **_**I**_** pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

"Grover scares too easily anyway," Clarisse muttered. Percy glared at her, not saying anything.

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

"**I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

"**But-"**

"**You-**_**will**_**-stay-here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

"**It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

"**Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "**_**Now**_**."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

Nico started laughing, and Percy blushed.

"Hey, it's not funny. It works all the time," he muttered. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"All the time," he hinted.

"S-shut up."

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get up there so fast?**

"That's what I'd like to know too," Thanatos mumbled.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the black place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"Once again: mortals."

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"I have a feeling that wasn't necessarily the case…"Annabeth said thoughtfully.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

"Hurray for thee," Dionysus muttered oh so enthusiastically.

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

Hades sat forward in his throne. Thanatos straightened from leaning against his throne, and Nico sat up back in his own chair, but kept his hand intertwined with mine. Percy could tell that they were putting the pieces together.

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…**

"She probably does, knowing her." Ah, so Hades did figure it out.

"**You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

"She never does stop calling people 'honey'," Thanatos said. All three death gods finally understood what was now happening.

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

Clarisse snorted, "Yeah, the safe thing," she said sarcastically. Percy glared at her.

"Hey, cut me some slack alright? I didn't really know what was going on at that point," he said in his defense. Clarisse went to say something, but Nico glared at her. She faltered, now knowing to never piss off death gods. She shrugged her shoulders.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

Nico and Poseidon started getting nervous for Percy's health and safety. They knew that Percy was obviously alive, but the possibility of getting greatly injured…

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"Well, not physically," Thalia stated. Percy glared at her also.

"Like that helps." Thalia winked at him.

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

Zeus narrowed his eyes. He knew something else was going on.

"**We are not fools Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said, "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

"Yep," said all three death gods, "It's her alright."

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

"Most of the time no one does," Nico muttered, "Crazy old bat." Percy started laughing.

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out to my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on **_**Tom Sawyer**_** from the internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"I take full offense Seaweed Brain," Annabeth stated. Percy shrugged.

"Hey, it's true though."

"**Well?" she demanded.**

"**Ma'am, I don't…"**

"**Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"Alecto! You fought with that crazy old bat!" Nico hissed out. Thanatos and Hades looked amused at Nico's reaction, while Poseidon was wide eyed in fear for his son.

"Hey! Don't blame it on me, I told you all about it!"

"Yeah, but you didn't give me any details! I thought it was later on!"

"Busted Perce," Thalia and Clarisse said. Percy glared and opened his mouth, but couldn't think of a good combat. He shifted his gaze to the side, and still couldn't think of anything. Finally, he settled with a "Shut up".

**Then things got even stranger.**

"Oh, great. Come on! Get to the fighting!" Ares shouted. Nico and Poseidon both gave him a glare.

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"**What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

Poseidon let out a whimper, and Nico gave a dark growl.

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword - Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"Why is it that Chiron is using that sword? I specifically told him not to," Poseidon said.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

"Yeah, she kinda tends to do that," Nico said with a nervous chuckle. Percy tightened his hold on Nico's hand and smiled reassuringly at him.

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Pft, wimp," Ares mumbled. It was, however, loud enough for Percy to hear.

"Oh yeah, and how many times have you gone up against a Fury?" Silence, "Yeah, thought so."

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

The three death gods and Percy groaned.

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. **_**Hisss!**_

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

"Well, that was exciting," Ares said in a bored tone.

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

Nico snorted in amusement, "Really Perce? Magic mushrooms?"

"Hey, it could happen."

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started raining.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" Poseidon said.

**I said, "Who?"**

Poseidon blinked.

"**Our **_**teacher**_**. Duh!"**

**I blinked.**

"Like father, like son," Hephaestus said amused. Both Percy and Poseidon glared at him.

**We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

"What is it with everyone responding with 'who?'," Athena said.

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Naturally," Thalia said with a smile.

"**Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

"**Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

Everyone groaned.

"**The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned.**

"**Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there had never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Well, that's the end of the first chapter," Athena announced.

"Finally!" Dionysus, Hermes, Apollo, and Ares all said as they left the room. Hephaestus sighed before leaving the room also.

"Well, time to get some sleep." Thalia and Clarisse both left and went to their sleeping chambers.

"Um, Percy, I love your kids and everything, but could you maybe relocate them. My limbs are slowly falling asleep." Percy and Nico both shared a smile, and they went to grab their kids. Nico picked up Lysimache while Nico picked up Tacito.

"You know, it's kind of scary how close you and Tac are," Percy said. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying."

"Well, I'd like to stick around for this conversation about your bond with your kids-"

"Complete lie Wise Girl."

"-but, I need sleep. See you tomorrow." Annabeth left the room.

"So, Percy." Percy and Nico turned to face Zeus.

"Tomorrow is a free day. I hope to learn more about your mortal lives tomorrow?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure Zeus." With that, Percy and Nico left with Tacito and Lysimache to go to their shared sleeping chamber.

* * *

**So, there's the chapter. As a side note, you might be getting some oh-so-subtle hints about Nico's life in the early 1900's (or at least what my brain comes up with XD). You'll also be getting at least some Nico/Percy in every chapter, because that is the whole point to this story. So here's what I'll do. I'll do one chapter from the book, one of my chapters, and then another chapter from the book, and it'll be going into a cycle.**

**So due to my newly developed cold *glares at nothing in particular* I won't be doing the next update as quickly as I should be. My mom is out from work and i'm out of school for the summer, so that means that I'll be able to type for at least 4 hours or so everyday. **

**On that note, I'll update if I can get 10 reviews for each chapter.**

**I'd say 5, but this is a popular story, and i've gotten a ton of reviews already, so I expect you people to update! ;) *gives puppy dog eyes* Please, for Nico *holds up Nico doll*.**

**Oh, and here's a shout out to samijackson. You are 100% amazing! You have kept me in line for the past I-don't-know-how-long, so for as a thank you, I will do any one-shot idea you have that involves Nico/Percy (and yes, in that order ;P You should know how I am with that pairingXD). So if you're up for my offer, go ahead and let me know. In a review, PM or whatever. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be updating this story as quick, so THANK YOU A THOUSAND TIMES XD! If you also want to know anything as regards to the one-shot idea, let me know and I'll answer.**

**So, until next time...**

**- Rein**


	4. Chapter 4: Way To Set An Example

_Alright, so I'm sorry for the delay you guys ^^* Things have been a little hectic, emotions high *shrugs* what are you going to do?_

_By the way, the way that I'm about ready to describe Nico in this, do NOT judge me because I chose him to do that. That was my decision, and I thought it would have gone nicely for this. This is fanfiction, and I'm allowed to write him however I want. Sorry if I seem snappish, I don't mean to come off like that. I just thought it'd have a little fun with this story since i'll be so long._

_As for an update, if you guys haven't all ready, take a look at my profile. I have created a schedule for scheduling (hopefully it'll work out). I was going to update yesturday since it's an updated day for this particular story, but I had learned from an author or two that yesturday was black out day *shrugs* don't ask me, I don't know. But, on the other hand, I'll be trying my absolute hardest with trying to keep to the schedule. Anyways, let's get on with the story XD_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJatO series, nor it's characters. Doesn't it suck?_

**_Inspiration_****_:_**_ 'Tonight' by Enrique Iglesias *shrugs again* Don't judge, me and my friend were listening to it at the time._

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Reading About Percy's Life: The Lightning Thief  
****  
Chapter 4: Way To Set An Example…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**Mt. Olympus  
****Nico and Percy's shared sleeping chamber  
****July 25, 1950  
****9:37 AM**

Nico could barely register in his mind what they were suppose to be doing right now or where they were currently at. He could blame it on the sleep induced haze, but he could also blame some of it on Percy. Nico had always been known to be a light sleeper, but he was definitely not a morning person. He was more like a bat. He can function during the day, but during night is when he is most active. Normally, if one were to wake him up while he was sleeping, regardless of what time it was, he would more than likely get back at you later. Then you'd learn not to mess with him and his sleeping. However, Percy had been given…special privileges.

Percy was on all fours above Nico, still under the covers, kissing him. Nico sighed through his nose. Sometimes his lover could be so impatient, but it's one of the many qualities he loved about Seaweed Brain. Sometimes his need to be with Nico at all times was both good and bad, not just for him. They've been able to prevent major storms from happening (don't ask), they had even walked into Aphrodite who wanted to talk to them and thus started the 'creation process' of their children. So, in reality, it's not always a bad thing that Percy just inconveniently lets go of his pent up hormones.

Another thing that Nico loved was his sense of loyalty. He's never lied to Nico (and yes, Nico would know). He's never had that need to have kids, so he's never really been with anyone other than Nico ever since they had started dating. He always makes sure that his friends are okay, and is willing to put their relationship aside to help others (as long as it's temporary). Plus, he's never really minded Nico's sense of being territorial when they were out in public.

So no matter what Percy does, Nico will never leave his side. He's perfect in Nico's eyes, and Nico wouldn't have it any other way. He used to think that children of Hades could never lead a normal life (or normal for a demigod at least) that they deserve, that their lives will always be filled with torment. Percy had changed his view point on everything (although he still has his moments; his change wasn't 100%). He owes a lot to Percy.

As for Percy, he doesn't know where to start. When he first met Nico, he had pretty much wanted to throttle the kid. Then the quest came, and when Bianca died, he instantly felt bad. He knew that Nico had only been curious, and that he was just trying to make a new friend. Bianca had once mentioned to him about their lives before Percy found and rescued them. Bianca had been the sociable one, therefore she was the one to make friends. Nico had been more shy. More intimidating. He didn't know what to tell Nico.

Once he had though, he knew things were never going to be the same. He wanted to be there for Nico. Nico was all alone in the world, and once he saw the Iris message with Nico camping near the River Styx, he knew that the Nico he once knew was gone. As years passed, he slowly saw some life returning to Nico. After fighting Kronos, they had received offers (it was originally just Percy) to join the gods and goddesses as one of them. Annabeth had then been assigned as the immortal architect for both Olympus and for Camp Half-Blood. Clarisse took the offer, after much hesitation. Thalia, well, she refused and said that she just wanted to be Artemis's lieutenant. Nico hadn't given them an answer. Percy didn't know what path he wanted to take, so he talked it out with Nico.

That's when things between them began to grow. Percy had replied that he liked the offer at the end of their conversation, but it all decided on Nico. He mentioned back them that he had promised Nico that he would always be there for him. That had definitely changed things dramatically. They had shared their first kiss there, right by the River Styx. They then accepted the offer and ever since then, they had become a couple.

Percy's feelings for the son of Hades grew, and before he knew it, he fell in love with him. Nico may have a dark and twisted sense of reality, and he may have always thought negatively on everything. He probably couldn't see the beauty in everything around him, much less himself, but he had chosen to be with Percy. He was willing to take the risk of loving someone even though something could happen to them and die. That meant a lot to Percy.

Nico also knew how to be romantic at one time, and then be just a friend to him the next moment, at the right time. He kept a perfect balance that always made Percy feel like he was on cloud nine. Kind of like the night when they had first made love. Percy had just found out that his mother had been killed in a car crash. He was devastated. He went to Nico in the Underworld to seek solitude. He just needed Nico with him. Nico had acted more like a friend to him that night, and it was what he needed. Afterwards, two months later, Nico had taken him out to where he hangs out whenever he needed to be alone. The whole area was surrounded by flowers of all kind, a gift from Persephone on his birthday [1]. The flowers had been made out of gems, courtesy of his father [2]. They had sat on this bench side by side, just talking. Acting like friends. It was a feeling that Percy had greatly welcomed. Then he had brought on the doubts of their relationships. Nico had figured that he was finally coming to terms with his mother's death and didn't want to risk loving someone, only to have them disappear from his life completely.

_**Flashback**_

_Nico reached over next to him and plucked a rose with obsidians, onyxes, and emeralds layering the petals. He reached over and grabbed Percy's hand. He gently put the rose on Percy's hand and let go. Percy brought the rose closer to him and studied it. It was surprisingly as light as a regular flower._

"_Courtesy of Persephone," Nico said. Percy looked back at him for a few seconds before returning to the rose._

"_I see why you like to come here," Percy mumbled. This place was spectacular. He would have rather come here than any other place in the world._

"_It's the perfect example."_

"_Of?"_

"_That something good can come out of death," Percy put his head on Nico's shoulder, fingering the rose and it's different gems._

"_I love you," Percy muttered into Nico's neck. He kissed Percy's head._

"_I love you too, Perce. More than you know," he wrapped an arm around Percy's waist. Percy burrowed deeper into his embrace._

"_You're wrong." Percy felt Nico turn his head to look down at him, surprised._

"_W-what?"_

"_I said you're wrong. There is another good thing that came out of death," Percy hinted at him. He kissed Nico's neck. His breath hitched._

"_You, Nico. You're…you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're so perfect and beautiful in every way Nico. I don't even think you realize it." There was silence for a few seconds._

"_Perce…" Nico replied with a hoarse voice. Without moving my head, Percy moved himself onto Nico's lap. Percy wrapped his arms around Nico's neck._

"_I…" Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's waist hesitantly._

"_I'm ready, Nico. I want…I want to take that next step with you Nico. You mean a lot to me. More than I ever thought._

"_If…if your sure…" Percy kissed him chastely on the lips. He looked Nico in the eyes._

"_Nico, I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I_ love you_, Nico. You. I want you to be my first for everything. I-" He was cut off by Nico bringing him into a burning kiss. His grip on Percy tightened._

_Throughout the night, the gemmed rose sat on the ground by the bench where Percy and Nico made love for the first time, both promising to be with each other forever._

_**End Flashback**_

Not too long after that was when Nico had first proposed to Percy. Since they were both immortal, they didn't have to wait for the right age, as they would never grow older in appearance. When they became gods, the existing gods and goddesses made them around the age of twenty one. Their appearances did change for the better though you could still tell who they were without needing their names. It was quite handy really.

So, no matter what Nico says or does, there's no way he can get rid of Percy. Percy's hooked, and everyone knows it.

"Morning," Percy whispered happily. Nico groaned and turned to lay on his stomach.

"Perce, go back to sleep." This didn't stop Percy.

Percy moved to straddle Nico. Nico shivered. Percy smiled and began kneading his upper back with slow and well pressured movements. Nico groaned.

"You know, you're really not helping right now," Nico mumbled into his arms, which were crossed underneath his chin. He closed his eyes.

"I know." Percy moved his hands towards Nico's mid back and kissed the spot where his hands were previously at. Nico gave a low growl.

"Percy, you're pushing it," Nico warned.

Percy slowly trailed his hands down to rest at Nico's waist. He bit down at the middle area of his spine and began to suck and lick. Nico tightened his grip on the pillow as Percy gripped harder on Nico's waist, his fingernails digging into the skin. Percy slowly began to grind himself on Nico's ass. Nico's eyes snapped open, darkening in lust, and quickly switched their positions. The sheets fell off the bed during the process. Nico straddled Percy's waist and held Percy's wrists above his head in each hand. Nico leaned down to whisper in Percy's ear.

"_Perché deve tormentare me, amore mio_?" * Nico whispered seductively. He licked along Percy's jawbone slowly. Percy bit back a moan.

"If we aren't doing anything, then don't speak in Italian," Percy moaned out. Percy just couldn't help himself. Nico speaking Italian…was the biggest turn on for Percy. Nico chuckled.

"_Ora dov'è il divertimento in questo_?" ** Percy started panting and smashed his lips up against Nico's.

**Mt. Olympus**

**The Rose Garden**

**July 25, 1950**

**4:17 PM**

Everyone was out lounging in the rose garden, which held different kinds of roses in every color possible. It was the most peaceful place in Olympus…well, for the goddesses. The gods…not so much. Unless if they were into flowers. Which, most of them don't mind, however it's just actually hanging out at a garden filled with roses for a long period of time that they would not want to do.

Annabeth was, once again, stuck with babysitting Lysimache and Tacito. She found them wandering around the Main Hall snaking on some grapes. They were at age where they should be sleeping in a different room than with their parents, even if they were away from their homes, which they do. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but that means that they now have the chance to sneak out. Tacito happens to be a natural at breaking and entering, therefore making their Hermes proud since they give them lessons. Like their father, Lysimache is not stealthy whatsoever.

So every now and then, they would be relocating to a different god or goddess to hang out with, still staying near Annabeth and their other counterpart. Suddenly, they saw Hermes running towards them.

"So…did you wake up Percy and Nico?" Annabeth said hopingly. Hermes looked at her with wide eyes and stood there gaping at her and panting.

"Do _not_ go anywhere _near_ them right now! You'll be scarred for life, trust me!" The new comers groaned.

"Seriously Percy? Just couldn't wait till we finished this stupid book…" Clarisse muttered, glaring at her electrical spear. Ah, the memories…

"You can't really _not_ expect Percy to keep to himself, right Clarisse?" Thalia muttered disbelievingly. Clarisse snorted.

"Why in Hades hell are you siding with them, Grace? Last time I checked, you were just annoyed with them as we were (and still are)." Thalia shrugged.

"Hey, there's benefits when it comes to getting someone unknowingly to go get them."

"Like what!" Clarisse shouted at Thalia. There were no benefits at all!

"Because, you get to see them cringe the whole time. It's hysterical as hell," Thalia smirked while Hermes glared at her. The little wings on his sandals fluttered a little.

"Yeah, Sure, hysterical. You wouldn't be saying that if you saw what I saw," with this, Hermes cringed and blushed. Thalia rolled her eyes, like Hermes had already said something that she already knew. Oh, wait…

"That's because I have. Multiple times. On accident. You'd be surprised at how much they 'do it'," at this, Annabeth scolded her and looked over to Lysimache and Tacito in hope they didn't hear that, "They're worse than rabbits, I swear."

"Anyways, moving onto another topic," Zeus said as he and the rest of the gods and goddesses walked over to the group, "Tell us all about your lives, like what your excuse is when you have to mingle with humans." The three looked at each other.

"So? You want to go first Clarisse?" Clarisse shrugged.

"Sure, I don't care. So, basically I work at Camp Half-Blood and I kind of help Chiron out with everything when I can. I mostly just either help keep fights between demigods from rising, or I help plan out battle strategies in case if there was another big war."

"Another big war?" Zeus asked. The big three looked at each other.

"You'll find out in the books. Anyway, when I'm not doing that, which is rare, I'm help work at this boot camp for teenage delinquents and I work as kind of a councilor, but not your everyday one. I don't bother trying to help keep them calm or tell them to 'draw things out' to help make them feel better. I take no pity on them and help them understand a few things. Most of the time, it's usually effective. I've only had a couple of cases to where I couldn't do anything for them."

"Impressive. Not what I had originally thought of you doing, but impressive," Ares said. Clarisse smiled.

"Wow, you can actually think?" Apollo joked. Artemis just jabbed him in the ribs with Hermes's staff before returning it to him. Ares just ignored Apollo before he started another godly fight.

"Alright, my turn I guess," Thalia grumbled.

"I actually don't have a cover up since I'm the lieutenant for Lady Artemis, but if I ever did need one, it would just be that we're traveling around the world just camping and hunting. Same old excuse." Everyone nodded. It was a simple cover up that would do the job if they ever needed a cover up.

"So, time for me," everyone turned to Annabeth, "since I'm an immortal architect for both Olympus and for Camp Half-Blood, my time is pretty much taken up. Outside, I work as a museum tour guide for the Greek and Roman hall. It's actually the same one that Seaweed Brain had described in the book."

"A wise choice, Annabeth," Athena stated. She was proud of her daughter.

"Thanks," Annabeth smiled at Athena.

So, they kept asking questions, and even had Lysimache talking about her life.

"So Tac, what about you? Anything exciting going on?" Apollo asked. Tacito looked to the ground. Thanatos rolled his eyes and smacked Apollo on the head.

"You idiot, he can't even talk."

"Way to be sensitive," muttered Hades. Thanatos looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry," he muttered. Tacito just smiled widely and walked over to sit next to Thanatos. Thanatos blushed.

"Looks like someone has a little crush on you, Thanatos." Everyone jumped and looked behind Thanatos. Thanatos just rolled his eyes.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Nico." Nico and Percy walked out of the shadows, Nico having one arm wrapped around Percy's waist.

"Hi mommy!" Lysimache waved rapidly at Percy from where she was seated on Apollo's lap. Percy chuckled.

"Hi Ly. You being a good girl for them?" Lysimache nodded.

"Yeah! Mr. Apollo is just braiding my hair for me. He's really nice." Apollo blushed slightly.

"Oh, he is, is he?" Percy asked amused.

"Well, she's got beautiful hair. It would be a shame if she didn't do anything with it." Percy looked at him weirdly.

"Percy?" Zeus asked expectantly. Percy gave him a confused look.

"What?" Some of them shook their heads.

"Can you please explain-" Zeus was interrupted by Nico who began to whisper in his ear. Percy smiled.

"Sure." Percy moved to sit next to Nico, who sat next to Thanatos.

"So I am a professional surfer in the mortal world. I own a surf shack on Montauk beach. I basically sell the necessary surfing equipment for professional surfers. There's even a little coffee area in front part of the store. I usually have some music going, just to help produce a calm atmosphere. It's actually more popular that I thought it would be."

"Well, looks like I'll have to remember to go there some time in the future." Poseidon smiled. Percy gave him a smile back.

"Alright Nico, you're turn." Nico rolled his eyes at Percy's eagerness.

"Might come as a shock to some of you, might not for others, but I own a stripper and karaoke club. It's called The Dark Elements. The front half is the karaoke club, and the back is the stripper club," Nico smirked at the disturbed looks he got front everyone while Percy laughed, "Relax, no one under eighteen is allowed in the back. And it's strictly not for pleasuring purposes." Everyone looked at Nico will weird expressions; most being ones of shock or disgust.

"Wow, kid, you have issues. No wonder Zeus doesn't like kids of Hades," Dionysus said. Hades looked at him with a dark look.

"Stuff it, Wine Dude. I never say anything about your kids. Although I could start now, if you'd rather." Dionysus glared at him.

"You wouldn't-"

"Now now, everybody settle down. While I'm sure all of you (including myself) are a bit discouraged by the idea of Nico being a…stripper," at this Nico smirked and Percy doubled-over laughing, "it is his choice and we should respect that. After all, he apparently had been a big help during the upcoming war." Zeus finished, looking at the three immortals. Zeus paused for a moment.

"You are a…stripper…right?" Before Nico could say anything, Annabeth got up.

"Oh, hey Ly, Tac, would you mind going to your rooms and reading those books your parents told you to?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, they didn't finish them?" Thalia rolled her eyes and smacked her foreheads.

"Oh, boy…" Lysimache nodded her head and got up, staring at Tacito.

"Tictac, come on! I'll race you!" She ran off, giggling. Tacito stood up and smiled softly before running after her. Once they reached the entrance, Tacito stopped and waved at Percy and Nico. They both waved back at Tacito and he left, continuing his journey to his room. Zeus coughed.

"Now that that's taken care of, you were saying?"

"Well, technically I'm not a stripper," Percy muttered a "Thank god" and Nico raised an eyebrow at him, "but I do, you know, dance around on poles and stuff. Definitely better than doing office work." Everyone raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? At least I'm not all depressing and bossy. You know, believe it or not, you _can_ form a family like relationship with your workers. It's more rewarding than you think." Poseidon scoffed.

"I highly doubt that." Suddenly, Apollo looked excited.

"Hey, do you think you can maybe do a demo for us?" he asked hopingly. Percy suddenly glared at Apollo.

"Maybe some other time. Right now though, I owe Percy a little something." Nico winked at Percy before shadow traveling out of the gardens. Percy stilled for a few seconds before running out of there like the whole place was on fire.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"I'm going to go…use bleach on my eyes…" Hermes said neutrally before walking out. Everyone else just shivered.

"Hopefully this will end soon…" and with that, Annabeth, who was lying on her stomach, dropped her head to the ground with a thud.

* * *

_[1] So this was a birthday gift given to Nico the birthdy after the war between the Olympians and Kronos's army. Persephone and Nico patched some things up with Nico and they now get along a little bit well then before._

_[2] Since Hades is the patron god of fortune, and they were both giving Nico a present for his birthday, they decided to combine it. You know, make it more special ;)_

_* __Perché deve tormentare me, amore mio_? - Italian for 'Why must you torment me, my love?'

_** __Ora dov'è il divertimento in questo_? - Italian for 'Now where's the fun in that?'

_[ website: www. translation - services - usa italian. php {remove the spaces}]_

_Alright, so I know I made Nico seem like a slut back there, but I promise you, he isn't a pole dancer for the reason that most of you are probably thinking of. He's just this way due to everything he's been through during his life as a demigod. He's lost his sister,_ _he was put into the Lotus Casino for many years, I could go on and on. The point is: it's to help him stay sane. I know it's confusing, because he has Percy, but even Percy knows that Nico needs something extra to help him stay sane. Even if that does sound...mean? I don't know. It's just the thrill, the dancing, everything helps him forget about time, any problems that he's been having (except for Percy, of course ;)). But i'm not always going to percieve Nico like this. He'll only be like this for this series._

_Anyways, I'd tell you guys at least 5 reviews for the next chapter, but I won't have to worry about that ;)_

_- Rein_


	5. Chapter 5: Final AN PLEASE READ!

Okay, so you're probably wondering why the hell I haven't updated/posted anything yet. Well the answer is simple: I just don't have the time. I'm starting to loose my touch with writing due to the lack of inspiration and due to starting back up in school. So I have decided that I'm going to be on hiatus until the end of the school year. Now, when I say that I'll be on hiatus, I mean that I won't be reading anything, posting anything, etc. I may or may not respond to PM's.

**samijackson**, I know I said that I would have been posting your long over-due oneshot, but like I said, I have been lacking in inspiration and I feel that if I were to continue on it, the ending would feel rushed and it would not seem 'realistic'. I'm really sorry though. I'll be posting it though as soon as school is done though; it'll be the first thing that I post.

**XTheSonofHadesX**, I know you're probably sad and/or disappointed that I won't be reading any of your stories, but I'm sorry. I just need a break to get back into things. But know that I'll be supporting you with your stories and that I'll be catching back up once I come back from my hiatus. If you ever want to just talk about things, please feel free to send me a PM every now and then. By the way, my DeviantART account is **Reining1**. Just to let you know though, I had recently started drawing things, so there's not a whole lot on my account. Also, it's all animals XD Just to let you know. So if you ever want to talk, you can just reach me either here or on DeviantART and I'll be happy to chat with you :)

So, I'm really sorry guys. Again, if you want to chat, feel free. I'll be responding to reviews for this for about a week and then I won't be responding to anything else except for PM's.

Also, I may or may not be deleting this account and creating a new one. Don't worry, I won't be doing this until once I'm back from my hiatus. Until then, my account will still be open, and I won't be deleting any of my stories until the day before I create my new account. Then I'll load everything back up one at a time. I'm mainly doing this for organizational purposes since I feel so cluttered with my new account. Once I get my new account started, I'll state on my profile page that my previous account was **Reining3**, and I'll also do this for the story summaries too.

I'm thinking about having my new pen name be **NightRiddler12**, or something of that nature, so make sure to keep an eye out for that. My last day of school is May 30th, so May 29th is when I should be creating my new account.

So if any of you have any questions or concerns, please let me know and I'll answer them. Like I said, feel free to PM me whenever you want. I'm always free to chat with my friends :)

Until next time,

Reining3 (Rein)


End file.
